


【丹花/莱花】Under Heaven

by WinkyY



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkyY/pseuds/WinkyY
Summary: Daniel Atlas拥有着一个让人艳羡的Omega——很年轻，聪明，长得又漂亮，平时总噙着笑意，用那双小鹿一般的眼睛看着这世界，仿佛就能将温暖传递给每一个人。





	【丹花/莱花】Under Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 伪·乱伦  
私设大如天，莱花有年龄差，莱与丹养父子关系  
非常邪恶混乱的小妈文学

Daniel Atlas拥有着一个让人艳羡的Omega——很年轻，聪明，长得又漂亮，平时总噙着笑意，用那双小鹿一般的眼睛看着这世界，仿佛就能将温暖传递给每一个人。  
他是整个哈佛最优秀，最引人注目，让人忍不住以他引发遐想的Omega，那个Omega总喜欢穿着高级定制的普拉达西装，迈着轻巧的步子，穿梭在这所古老校园的各个俱乐部派对间，他会将酒一饮而尽，咧开嘴大笑，同人开些无伤大雅的小玩笑，举手投足间又与那些企图靠近的Alpha保持着恰到好处的距离，不近不远，却始终触碰不及。如果哪个Alpha能请他喝上一杯酒，也是受宠若惊得了青睐的，这位Omega便会操着那口软糯的语音道谢，或许聊上几句，幸运的还能在下次遇上时，听到一声招呼，哪怕他叫不上来名字也值得了。  
他平易近人，又像朵高岭之花，然而没有谁敢真正的觊觎他。他存在于Alpha，甚至其他性别者的梦中，那些旖旎的春色充斥在一场幻境里，然而Daniel总能让梦想照进现实。  
对于一个魔术师来说一场完美的演出过后，能让这一天加分的必然是一场绝赞的性爱。刚结束在纽约的一次亮相后，他马不停蹄驱车前往波士顿，他心心念念的一切都在那里。彼时正在酒局欢笑的新任哈佛投资协会会长正同刚结识的朋友欢笑，那个总是穿着卫衣和拖鞋的geek出乎所有人意料地得到了那位Omega的“赏识”。而就当他们正准备前往另一个位于艾略特的派对时，便被人半路截下了。Daniel一手便能搂过那纤细的腰肢，将Omega拉进自己怀中，闻着那足以安抚几小时路程带来的躁动的气味，他将鼻尖蹭在男孩儿脖颈后，脆弱地不同于其他地方皮肤的腺体处散发着更浓烈的香甜，魔术师恶意地在上面留下一个吻，惹来Omega软糯却又含着些许惊喜的抱怨。  
“Danny——！”  
Oops。原来娇美的名花早就有主，开在别家花园中，尽管他身上没有别的Alpha的味道，但他们是如此契合，麦芽混合在酒精里，组成上好的佳酿。那长发男人眼睛一斜瞥见卷毛的眼神，威胁与笑意在一瞬间弥漫进那双瞳孔中蔚蓝的海里，猛然间巨浪铺面而来，冲散不相干的味道，那一刻卷毛离开了——有人像是生来属于海洋。  
艾略特的单人宿舍对于一个还未被标记的Omega来说安全又舒适。它拥有足够强的隔音能力，也能将发情时散发的那些气味完美的封闭在房间里。也正是因为如此，他们可以随心所欲地，在这里享尽极乐。  
Omega被魔术师按在门板上，他可以被那双有力的双手抱起，握着那纤细的腰肢，固定在那里。细碎的吻落在他的胸口。敞开的衬衫仿佛露出无暇的画布，Daniel又变作画师，用唇舌勾勒出一朵又一朵艳红的盛开的花，Omega也只能毫不吝啬以呻吟作为回应。热情的巴西男孩儿就像滋润的，果汁丰富的热带水果那般，心甘情愿奉献自己，供魔术师品尝。  
“Edu，”耳畔的低语像是魔咒，Omega沉吟一声双腿缠绕在令人着迷的Alpha身上，“看着我，集中注意力，宝贝，告诉我你想我了吗——听话的男孩会得到想要的。”  
Eduardo漂浮在翻滚沸腾的海面上。蒸腾上的热气氤氲在他身旁，将他置身于一场水与火组成的幻境中。一月的波士顿令他大汗淋漓，连裤子也湿透，很快那些早就紧贴在身上，令Omega的线条若隐若现的多余的衣物便被除去了。他赤裸着，一丝不挂，上个假期回到迈阿密度假时阳光滋养出蜜色的皮肤被Daniel的唇贴上，魔术师停下动作，转而探出舌尖在Eduardo肩头留下一道水痕，随即顺着他的脖颈向上，最终又停在他耳后，催促一般呵出一口气，惹来Eduardo一声不满地哼鸣。  
“我很想你，Danny，我需要你——别闹了。”  
Daniel笑了，得了糖的孩子总是拥有不为他人所知的快乐。他抬眼看向Eduardo，平日里无数Alpha可望而不可及的Omega真真切切诉说着那些祈愿——这一切都令Daniel难以自持。而Eduardo也正这样望着他，热可可中混杂了点燃欲火的香料，全部融进那一双盈着水光的眼睛里。从小滋养在甜蜜罐里的孩子知道怎么样做才能得到奖励，而Eduardo又恰好懂得讨人欢喜，Omega的手指弯弯绕绕缠上魔术师略微长的发，扣着他后脑便撞上对方的唇，那一双修长的腿自然而然盘在Daniel的身上，Eduardo的脚跟在他膝窝轻轻磨蹭，又埋首在对方颈侧。他头一歪，脸颊贴在魔术师舟车劳顿而生出的胡茬上。  
“Give me more.Please.”

Daniel Atlas在床上向来是个令人称心如意的Alpha。他温柔，又充满神秘因素，你不知道下一刻会出现什么样的惊喜。在床上，他向来令人欲罢不能，他让人不由自主给予全部的注意力。  
“看着我，Edu，宝贝，别挪开你的视线。”  
Eduardo被堪称粗暴地丢在床上，这惹来Omega一声不满的轻哼，柔嫩的皮肤磨蹭在小少爷自己柔软的床单上，生生擦出一道红痕。他咬上自己的下唇，力道甚至不足以留下牙印。Daniel的拇指跟着贴了上去，他轻抚着水淋淋的唇瓣，随后是贝齿。魔术师灵活的手很快顺着齿缝探进湿热的口腔中。Eduardo乖巧地卷起舌，吮吸着对方——他在为他做准备，也在为自己做准备。他知道这些涎液马上就会为润滑提供良好的帮助，供Alpha为他扩张，使得另一张渴望着的小嘴被喂得满满当当。小鹿眨眨眼，打开自己那双腿，通往极乐之地的大门已然敞开，隐秘地、藏在股间的幽径冲着来访者发出邀请函。魔术师眯了眯眼睛，他抽出手抓过Omega的脚腕拉向自己，贴上胯间难以忽视的凸起。  
“他也说很想你，Edu，你也有表现出足够的想念吗？”  
Daniel向来让Eduardo不知道怎么拒绝。他摆出一副无奈表情，弯曲着圆润的脚趾隔着布料蹭了蹭对方的阴茎。这样的动作无疑给了对方鼓励，很快Daniel便把自己的大家伙放了出来，紧握着那一双脚，让自己的老二顶在脚心中间。  
他自然知道像Eduardo这样的Omega是怎么被养大的。这是朵娇花，没人舍得漂亮的孩子落泪，不管是前面还是后面。从他性别分化后的那天起，Eduardo尝到了那些作为一个Omega的甜头，他便再不遏制。他坚信性别是上帝赐予他们的礼物，吃过糖果的小朋友乐在其中。所以Daniel也知道，Eduardo知道怎么做个好学生，怎么成为一个能得到自己想要一切的Omega。  
他让Eduardo跪趴在床上。两瓣挺翘的臀轻轻晃了晃，穴口刻意地开阖着。Daniel轻笑一声，让一连串的吻落在见不得光的明显比腰腹腿白上一些的屁股上，不待Omega要求，便知晓对方心意般，舌尖扫过那一圈褶皱。Omega娇嗔着呼叫他的名字，充满愉悦地，又自己扭着腰让魔术师的舌头在那里转着圈。他远比Daniel预想中的要湿一些。显然小少爷足够听话，没让任何人采下这支花，再遇情事时便像饿了许久的小兽，他不满足，他更饥渴。他往后追寻，协助魔术师的舌头操进去，享受着极尽温柔的对待同时，被Daniel握上了那刚刚吐露出些许精液的小家伙。  
魔术师舔着Eduardo体内的甘露，那些像是尝不尽的蜜液顺着舌流出来，沾在Daniel那较于常人更尖更棱角分明的的下颌上，粗糙的胡茬刺激着最为稚嫩的皮肤，Omega吃痛闷哼着想要逃离，却被禁锢住腰部动弹不得。Daniel的嘴巴终于离开了依旧恋恋不舍意图挽留的小洞，恶意地用皮肤上长出的那些硬地扎人胡乱生出的胡子剐着脆弱的入口，Eduardo声音打着颤讨饶，屁股却吐出又一汩泪水，毫无说服力。  
“Danny——好孩子——”他仰着头看着令自己臣服的Alpha，“操我，快点，别磨了，帮帮我，求你了——”  
这样或是无意或是有心的称呼使得魔术师的眼神一瞬间变得冰冷，一场大雪降在那双眼睛里，随后点燃了一团火焰。Daniel笑了，他确实停下了那些小动作。“帮你什么？”他眨眨眼，干脆抱过Omega坐好，他们面对面，那些瞬息万变被聪明的Eduardo看在眼中。他知道Daniel已经成为狩猎者，而自己则是笼中之鸟。这些让Omega本能地恐惧，而又兴奋着。  
Daniel向前探了探身，他捏住Eduardo的下巴，在某些方面上他同他的父亲惊人地相似，又或者说他的父亲所教给他的那一部分他掌握良好。Daniel从一开始便学会了如何成为一头狼，甜蜜的背后掩藏着的灵魂，Eduardo都知道。他从来把温柔缱绻留给他的男孩——尽管Eduardo才是年级稍长的那个，但Daniel希望他永远别像自己一样长大。  
但这不代表Eduardo有为所欲为的资格。  
Alpha的征服与占有的欲望很快逞了上风，Eduardo不经意触碰了他们之间的底线，一场风暴酝酿而成。  
魔术师轻轻开口，Omega浑身发冷。他僵直着抿紧了唇。  
“帮你再给我生个弟弟妹妹吗，母亲？”

Luthor家的家主将那个香软甜蜜的Omega娶回家是众人意料之中的事情。这孩子从小便在Luthor身边长大，差着十几岁的年纪，从七八岁便被他带去了Luthor的大宅。彼时他还没分化，懵懵懂懂的少年眨着眼睛跟在尚且也算是个孩子的Luthor身后，仍旧是个攥着他衣角面对着难以接受且面对情景的幼童，依靠着坦言要保护他的那个Luthor。他在Luthor家生活的第五年，老家主意外去世了，年轻的卢瑟成为了新一任的家主，而他们的新家主，收养了一个孩子。  
十六岁那年，男孩儿迎来了自己的初潮，他众望所归，成为了一个Omega，如他母亲那般漂亮。那双眼睛仍旧澄澈，总像是头次看见这世界，他骨子里就淌着独属于Omega的温柔。所有人都说，看呐，我就知道Saverin家的小少爷一定会成为一个Omega的。于是很快的，所有人都知道，Saverin成为了卢瑟的未婚妻。  
J Daniel Atlas是十一岁被Lex带回家的。与其说是领养，不如说Luthor为自己养了条狗。那时候他从孤儿院跑出来又被抓回去，掏出在路边摊位上顺走的匕首，太多年的流浪让孩子身上染了污浊，他早就懂得了世界和生活的那些肮脏和暗淡，他像一头暴怒的小狼崽子。  
Luthor刚巧看见他了。  
男人穿着洁白的西装，似乎不介意雨水淋湿他那微长的，卷曲的暗金色的发，他向Daniel走来，带着微笑，伸手抓过Daniel的手，帮助他将刀刃没入皮肉之中，正要对不听话的孩子施以暴行的男人痛得在地上打滚，Luthor仿若未闻。  
“你可以选择让他活下来或者死去，强者总有选择权，你还可以选择要不要跟我走，我保证你能够吃上肉。”  
Daniel Atlas踏过那片血泊，他跟着白西装男人上了那辆车。随后Luthor家的家主多了一个养子，Lex多了一个能办事的得力助手。  
他身边的两个孩子完全不一样。  
Eduardo是干净的，他从不舍得让他接触到一丝一毫的污渍，像是Lex的一副油画。他掌控着Eduardo的人生，从孩童时代便埋下的那颗信任的种子令Eduardo全然地将自己的一切交给他——Lex决不允许任何人在他的作品上填墨加彩。  
而Daniel，他清楚自己从一个地狱到了怎样的另一个更可怕的地狱中。只长他四岁的Eduardo像个天使，他拥有纯洁的灵魂。Daniel在训练中弄得一身狼狈， 尚且学不会收敛的Omega带着那一身毫无遮掩的味道闯进狼崽子的领地里。他总会弯下身，替Daniel擦净脸，然后探口气摸摸Daniel的头发，啰啰嗦嗦嘱咐些什么。  
Lex Luthor很少理会这些。他更多的教会Daniel丛林法则，或者在那些他与这位年轻的名义上的母亲温情的时刻来问候几句，巧妙地揽着Omega的腰将他带走。有时他真的像个父亲，更多是在Eduardo在的时候，Daniel总会有错觉，仿佛这是一个家庭——而他觊觎自己的母亲。  
他知道Lex在Eduardo成年之前从未真的进入过Eduardo。这是Lex生命中唯一一片净土，他总是会说Eduardo尚且是个孩子，然后他会吻他，一只手消失在Eduardo的裤子里。那些琐碎的不清晰的充满着爱和欲望的声音成为了Daniel的摇篮曲，他驾驭着热浪入眠，他名义上的年轻母亲会出现在他的梦里，一丝不挂，同他一起深眠。  
在Eduardo二十岁那年，他拥有了这个Omega。亲手将Lex放进去的按摩棒取出来，换上自己的阴茎，埋进哭哭啼啼的小妈妈的穴里。他知道他们刚经历了一场争吵，Eduardo终于窥探到野兽的本性，Lex Luthor为他一手搭建的童话城堡终于崩塌，小王子摘下王冠，从虚假的美好中走向现实。  
他知道那一晚Eduardo见证了什么，他就在Lex身侧。狠戾的家主用残忍的手段结束无关的生命，他单纯的不谙世事的妻子将一切纳入眼中。金发男人带着一身血腥气味在刚成为屠宰场的地方将Omega占有，Eduardo哭喊着拒绝，始终拗不过Alpha的力气，最后他再无声音，被Lex用外套裹着抱在怀里。  
他让Daniel带Eduardo回家——聪明的孩子当然知道父亲为了某些事焦头烂额根本没时间再多处理些什么。于是他吻了自己的母亲，安抚着红肿的小穴，哄骗着Omega吃下自己，嗅着残留着另一个Alpha的气味——Lex还没有将他标记真是个奇迹——更深，更用力地撞进去。Omega的天性总能占了上风，他抽噎着说不应该，却更努力地把Daniel夹紧，像是一种讨好，他在少年极富占有的青涩的不带丝毫技巧的吻里迷失，哭声最终混杂进饱含情欲的轻哼。  
Daniel含住了Eduardo的乳头。被磨蹭的红肿的肉粒在舌尖下几乎颤抖，他几乎都能想得到Lex是怎样把他的妻子按在台子上，吻着他的背操他，这对可怜兮兮的红莓便在冰冷的金属上面摩擦，挺立着，无人问津——他可舍不得冷落Omega的胸口。于是少年吮吸着，时不时在微涨起的乳肉上吻几下，Eduardo难以自持地把自己又送进Daniel口中几分，疼痛与快乐交织在一起开出绚烂的颜色。毁灭的信念悄无声息间被重新筑起，少年在Omega的惊叫声中探进了生殖腔里。  
Eduardo像条脱水的鱼。他拼尽力气想要摆脱异物入侵到身体最神秘最脆弱的位置，子宫口被破开的一瞬疼痛令他头脑清醒。“Danny……不行，出去，别进来，求求你，起码别射进来——”  
他因恐惧而变得更紧了，Daniel几乎要笑出声了，野兽的本能令他无法停止，他应该标记Eduardo，在子宫里射的满满当当，他会成为一个小荡妇，肚子里最后不知道是父亲还是儿子的孩子。他会慌乱地求Daniel保守住这个秘密，用Omega的方式讨好他丈夫的养子，他会一次又一次为Daniel展开双腿，腔道为Alpha提供快感，等到他被Lex标记，那将成为快乐又痛苦的事，而他们永远有办法，让这件事尘封，再不为人所知。  
但他舍不得。Daniel重新吻上Eduardo的唇，又啄去眼角因生理反应而溢出的泪，他更加温柔抚弄着对方的发，从那处退出来重新在安全的范围内，给予他身下的Omega最大的快乐。  
“别怕，宝贝，我永远不会让他伤害你，Edu，永远也不。”

TBC


End file.
